Guardian of Stories (Self Insert)
by CrystalHeartCosplayer
Summary: Summoned by the Blue Fairy, Klein must search for a magical power linked to a princess from another world. He finds the power in the form of a 19 year old college student named Gabriel who holds no memory of his princess lineage. Now Gabriel and Klein must team up to restore the stories of the Disney Kingdoms and break a wicked curse set to destroy them and the kingdoms for good.
1. Prologue

(Author's Note: This story is not meant to be taken seriously as it's a self insert. But it you guys happen to like the story as it goes on that's fine. This prologue is after everyone is released from Aincrad and SAO. Klein has just woken up from a coma after being stuck in the game during the events of the Aincrad Arc. I'm delving into what I know of the series and its been a while since I've seen it so some parts may be a little skewered :o Im open to constructive criticism and I'll strive to get as much detail into the events as I can. With that in mind, enjoy the prologue.)

" Mr. Ryoutarou."

Was it all a dream?

A-Am I back in the real world?

" Excuse me?" The sound of a female voice broke the inner monologue of the dream.

A man with spikey red hair, donning a dark crimson headband slowly fluttered his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred by a bright lamp swaying slowly above him for a good couple of seconds until he could make out the sight of the woman in front of him. She was brunette, tall and held a small clipboard in her right hand. She hovered over the hospital bed as she helped the young man into a sitting position.

The nurse smiled. " Mr. Ryoutarou, correct?"

The young man nodded. " Yeah. That's right." He strained a little bit, using his hand on the side of the railing to maintain his balance. " But if you don't mind, could you just call me Klein?"

The nurse sighed, quickly jotted some notes down on the clipboard and set it on a nearby desk.

" All right Klein," She began before sitting at the foot of the bed," How are you feeling today?"

The nurse motioned across his face with her pointer finger; the man's eyes seemed to follow it slowly.

Klein sighed for a moment as the nurse drew her finger away from his face and stared out the window. It took him a few moments to fully take in the sight of the nearby parking lot. It was quite a ways down from the 5th floor room where he was stationed. But the sight of it seemed to relax him somewhat. Being back in the real world after all that time trapped inside the game felt like a breath of fresh air. He turned to the nurse and gave a weak smile.

" A lot better than I was before." He seemed to choke on the words but he felt cheerful to utter them.

" I'm glad to hear it. " The nurse smiled as she carefully walked over to the clipboard.

" Looks like you should be out and about again in a couple days. I'll throw in a good word with the doctor to see if they can release you earlier."

Klein couldn't help but smile at the news, " Thank you."

The nurse's smile seemed to fade slightly as she eyed the clipboard, looking at all the other names of those who were affected by the tragedy. " It must be hard." She seemed to mumble.

Klein blinked, turning toward her for a moment. " Huh? What do you mean?"

The nurse blinked suddenly then smiled, waving a dismissive hand in front of her. " It's nothing important. Just browsing though all the names of the people who were affected by SAO. "

SAO, the mere mention of the name seemed to silence him completely. Klein's thoughts turned dark for a moment. He had very few memories of what happened after he had finally been freed of the clutches of Akahiko Kayaba, for it had been a few months. All the memories he could muster up were of him nearly collapsed on the carpet of the one bedroom in his lonely apartment. Once he had been free, he had dragged himself out of bed trying to reach for the phone, but had blacked out due to malnourishment.

When he had arrived at the hospital, thanks to a neighbor that had found him collapsed in a heap, he was abnormally thin, his breathing was sporadic and he could barely move an inch. Thinking back to those moments, terrified the young man.

It wasn't until the sound of nurse's footsteps leaving the room seemed to snap Klein back into reality. He turned to the nightstand next to the hospital bed. A half empty glass of orange juice and a paper plate of pancakes and sausages sat waiting to be eaten on the desk. He heaved a deep sigh, and continued staring glumly out the window. His mind turned to all his friends: Kirito, Asuna, Agil. He wondered how they were all fairing, probably much better off than he was. Who knew, they might have already returned home from their stay at their respective clinics.

He reached for the glass of orange juice and took a couple sips before blankly staring out the window again. He set the glass down on another stand which a bunch of old Japanese health magazines sat and motioned slowly to get out of bed. He placed one bare foot down on the cold tile, then another and then reached for a crutch that leaned on the side of the doctor's chair before slowly dragging himself to the bathroom.

Each step made Klein feel woozy. The room felt like it was spinning on its axis and each step felt slower than the last. Finally, he managed to reach the bathroom and shut the door behind him with his free hand.

He placed the crutch on a safety bar near a large shower that seemed to take up the majority of the space and slowly began to wash his face. His spiky crimson hair drooped sadly over his face as he set his headband down on a towel rack. The icy cold water felt like nettles on his skin but at the same time it soothed him. He turned off the faucet and stared at himself in the mirror. Boy was he an absolute wreck! His copper brown eyes, once full of determination, felt almost powerless. The slight stubble that rested upon his chin had greatly expanded into a rather dreadful looking five o'clock shadow and his body ached with each fleeting movement. He reached for the headband and began tying it around his forehead, then proceeded to comb his fingers through his now damp hair to keep the spikes in place.

As he opened the door to get back into the main room, he stopped for a moment at the sight of faint shimmer through the keyhole. He hesitated, opening the door slowly to not provoke whoever was on the other side.

" Uh…. hello?" He began hesitantly. " Miss Nurse lady?"

His eyes widened for a moment at the sight.

Everything around the room seemed to be suspended in time. The room itself even held an almost bluish tinge. He shut the door behind him and fumbled over to the main door leading to the hallway. All the doctors, nurses and assistants seemed frozen in place. Some motioning to walk down the narrow halls, others making awkward facial expressions as they sipped their afternoon coffee. Klein felt his mouth drop but gulped at the reflection of a bright shimmer behind him.

Suddenly the window quickly slid open, as a pool of light burst from the inside of the hospital suite. The light was almost soothing to him as he gaped at its brilliance in silence. He held the crutch defensively as he leaned against the wall, shielding his eyes from the oncoming blast. The light slowly began to fade, revealing the form of a woman standing by the window in front of him. She had a pale complexion, with a blue shimmering gown that seemed to drag effortlessly on the floor. She had blonde hair and a large pair of what looked like oversized butterfly wings upon her delicate form. She was quite tall and her radiance seemed to consume the entire hospital wing.

Klein could feel his cheeks warm up instantly, stuttering indistinctively at the sight of the fairy before him. Could it have been another illusion of Kayaba's doing, or something in his stomach failing to agree with him? Whatever or whoever she was; he was prepared to fight, as much as his weakened state said otherwise.

The woman gave Klein a warm smile and walked slowly toward him.

" S-Stay back! I won't be afraid to use this!" He barked, pointing the crutch toward her as she drew closer.

She stopped in her tracks and frowned. She kneeled down toward Klein's level as he drew back like a frightened puppy. She spoke in a soothing voice.

"I'm not here to harm you." She said. The way she spoke seemed regal, yet at the same time reassuring.

With her tone as such, Klein gently put down the crutch and set it down on the floor. The woman dug into one of her large sleeves and pulled out a skinny looking stick like object. The point was in the shape of a star and it glimmered faintly in the brightest tint of yellow. It seemed oddly similar to the magic wands Klein had seen in some of the more mainstream MMO's he had played before. She gave the object a kiss and raised it high.

Klein reached for the crutch once more. " W-What are you going to do with that?"

The woman's warm smile continued as she gently tapped Klein upon the forehead with the shimmering wand. A slight burst of twinkling light erupted from the scepter and shone around him. A flurry of magical dust gently fell upon him and suddenly his muscles became less tense and whatever pain he had felt upon stumbling seemed to fade away. It was almost as if, well, by magic. She held out a hand toward him in an attempt to get him on his feet.

"No. Don't help me." He grumbled, his tone becoming less aggressive now. " I- I got it…"

Klein steadied himself, beginning to push himself into a standing position. Using the nearby wall as a balance, he managed to situate himself and eventually managed to stand upright. No pain shot though his feet, and each movement felt as agile as he had felt in the game. It was truly a miracle, almost too much of a miracle.

He looked down at the crutch then turned to the woman with a slight blush upon his facial features. The fairy was quite beautiful and in truth, he had never before seen a true fairy up close in person. Whatever dream he was having, he surely didn't want to wake up. But at the same time he was skeptical. He could feel his hand trembling the closer she seemed to approach.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice trailing off at the mere sight of the woman before him.

The woman was silent for a few moments, and spread her arms wide. Her sleeves slowly floated delicately with each movement she made.

" I am known by name as the Blue Fairy." She began with a smile. " And who might you be?"

Klein hesitated, brushing some of the magical dust off his hospital gown. " Er, Klein" the words seemed harsh at first, so he cleared his throat to avoid insulting her. "My name's Klein, er…. milady."

As much as he wasn't used to addressing anyone with a title, he assumed it was appropriate.

The Blue Fairy smiled warmly and kneeled lightly. She couldn't help but chuckle for this human, to her, was rather entertaining.

" Wait…Are you saying you're THE Blue Fairy?" Klein seemed almost surprised by the fact, stuttering the words out. " As in, the same Blue Fairy who helped Pinocchio?"

Klein had read a lot of books in his time. Though he was only about 24, the college life gave him quite a bit of liberty. When he wasn't off fiddling in the world of virtual reality, he would read some of the storybooks that his parents had bought for him in youth. He had kept them on a shelf in his bedroom and often, he would peruse them when his MMORPG's became dull.

The fairy nodded in silence, placing a hand on the sill as she stared out into the streets. It was strange; even the cars upon the outside seemed to remain frozen in time. She turned toward Klein, holding her wand down.

" It has been…. so long since that time." She seemed to reminiscing upon utterance. Klein seemed to catch the faint hint of longing within her tone, as if she had missed Pinocchio dearly. His eyes seemed to droop slightly but he remembered the situation at hand.

" If you're the Blue Fairy from the story," Klein began, still rather dumbfounded by the sheer bizarreness of it all. " What are you doing here in Japan?"

The fairy's eyes seemed to perk up. " I've come seeking help, of a special sort."

" What kind of help?"

The Blue Fairy hesitated at first, but she gave a slight slump of the shoulders. " I seek someone very precious. The reincarnation of a princess."

Klein blinked at the words, raising an eyebrow slowly. " A princess, you say?"

Now it all seemed way too far-fetched. The last time a princess was ever seen in the province of Japan was several thousand years in the past. The fact that a reincarnation even existed for that matter had the young man reeling in confusion.

" But," came the slightly stern response. "I cannot do it alone. So I must entrust upon, you."

The word hit hard like a ton of bricks. Klein could feel his pulse rising, eyes widening with confusion and a deep, clenching pain in his chest. Instinctively, he waved a pair of dismissive hands in front of himself, pacing around the room in confusion.

" B-But, what would you need me for?" he stammered the words out. " I'm just a nobody. Wouldn't you need the help of, I don't know…. a knight or something."

The fairy chuckled. " That is why I've come to you."

She waved her wand into the air and revealed a mystical sphere in front of her. Light poured and spiraled within the orb. Images from the past seemed to play in slow motion, images of his experience from Sword Art Online! Klein's eyes widened at the sight, remaining absolutely still as she began to explained.

" Years ago, you survived a great ordeal," she began. " An ordeal that some would have deemed, er… impossible, so to speak. Because of your determination to survive and your faith in not only yourself, but for your friends as well; you have proven that you are ready to take on this task."

The memories kept playing on. The fight of the Gleam Eyes, the establishment of Fuurinkazan, Klein's first meeting with Kirito, there they were. Each memory clear and as fresh as the days they occurred.

" But what is my task?" Klein pleaded, seeming desperate for answers. He stooped down on one knee. " That doesn't exactly answer my question. What am I meant to do?"

The Blue fairy remained silent for a few moments. She could see the concern and confusion in the male's copper eyes.

" TELL ME!"

She sighed and placed a hand upon his chin, raising it slightly upward to meet her gaze. Klein could not hold back a faint blush as he stared into the pale complexion of the woman before him.

" Tsuboi Ryotarou," The fairy's tone grew serious, almost grave as she looked down upon the young man. Klein was stunned; no one had dared use his full name since he had been in his coma. Hearing his true name seemed to make the young man almost recoil in fear.

"The task you hold is simple. You must find this reincarnation, and guard them with your life. I fear our world…. as well as yours will be in grave danger if you fail to accept such a crucial task. "

Here he stood, face to face with another adventure-like predicament. Only this time, the reality he faced was no longer within a computer. It was real, as real as real could get. The thought of such an ordeal made Klein tremble with fear. What was he to do? He remained silent, lost within his own thoughts as the painful memories flooded back into his mind. The man recoiled back toward the wall, stumbling slowly as he placed a hand to his forehead. He felt almost lightheaded as he bumped against the wall with his back. His complexion turned pale and ghostly.

" Damnit…Am I really going to get dragged into this again…"Klein thought to himself.

" But if I don't, Japan…. no, the entire world could be in jeopardy. She's not really giving me too much of a choice here. "

A few moments had passed in silence, as Klein remained huddled against the wall. The Blue Fairy still remained before him, blue eyes turning down in sadness. She gave a slight sigh and turned toward the windowsill.

She turned toward the terrified Klein. " I will not force you to face an ordeal this great again if you do not wish it. I understand you are scared. But trust me when I tell you this."

She neared the man and kneeled before him, a calm smile upon her features. " You are capable of great things, more than you think you may know. You could be a great warrior, no… a hero. But if you do not wish to accept this task, I understand. "

The sound of the words seemed to soothe him. The thought of being a hero, saving the world for his friends seemed all too gratifying of a chance. He lowered his hand and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his mind. The fairy began to slowly walk away, heading toward the windowsill. As she was about to wave her wand to make her exit, Klein threw his hand forward.

" Wait!" He called.

The Blue Fairy stopped in her tracks, turning her gaze back on the young man.

Klein felt his heart near his throat. He took a breath and stooped down to one knee, his hand turning into a fist on the floor.

The words came out harsh, but with determination. " I-I….I accept the task!"

The fairy seemed stunned to say the least. But at the same time she smiled gently as she approached the ginger once more, pulling forth her magical scepter from within her sleeve.

Klein shut his eyes as the maiden tapped his forehead once more. In that instant, a bright cerulean light shimmered over him. Mystical fairy dust swirled and danced as he continued to kneel as suddenly his hospital gown began to transform. What stood instead of a flimsy cotton gown? A dark crimson tunic inlaid with gold trimming. Polished copper shoulder pads sat strapped upon the young man's shoulders, and upon his feet sat a pair of dark brown embroidered boots. His face magically became clean-shaven, the shadow reducing to no more than a polished shrub of hair upon his chin and at that moment he felt like his old self again.

" You are now ready." She smiled gently.

Klein stood up and gasped at the sight of his new attire. He couldn't help but smile as he scuffed his new boots on the tile. In his bliss, his eyes widened at the familiar sight upon his hip. He reached down and pulled out a large shimmering katana, a very familiar katana.

Klein could feel himself shaking, but then turned to the fairy with widened eyes as he held up the blade in his hand, "B-But this is…"

"There is no time to waste." The fairy began." From what my magic has detected. I sense a strong presence far to the west."

She said pointing out toward the horizon far away from the window. " In a mystical kingdom known as, Florida. Seek the princess's power there."

Klein followed the woman's gaze out to the horizon, staring in the deep silence of it all. He didn't know what forces lingered far to the western continent. But he knew he couldn't question what was to come. All he knew was that he had to be strong, push forward and follow his instinct. It was the adventure of a lifetime and he knew could not back down.


	2. Chapter 1: Vacation Woes

( Author's Note: Before we begin with the official first chapter, I should note the POV change. This is from Gabriel's point of view (hence the first person). There are also some Spanish words and phrases in here, I'll translate them here.

Aye, mira a mi hermoso sobrino, ( Oh My Handsome Nephew)," Te extrañe!" ( I missed you)" Aye, que chevere," ( Oh, how cool/awesome)," Muy bien, estóy un poco cansado antes del vuelo." ( Very good, I'm a bit tired after the flight), " Si, puedo imaginarme. Como estas su mama? " ( Yes I could imagine, how is your mom?), " Es muy bien, viviendo con su novio Hasan y su hijo en nuestra casa." ( She's good, she's living with her boyfriend and his son in our house), "Eres bien con eso?"( Are you okay with that?), " No te preocupes, un vacacion le harà sentirse major." (Don't worry, a vacation will make you feel better), "Si, estòy emocionado" ( Yes, I'm really excited), Vas a Disney World mañana, clark que si?" ( Your going to Disney World tomorrow, right?)

Also Titi is the Spanish expression for Aunt. It's what my aunt always lets me call her, so I thought I'd put it in. This is a lot of notes so I'll just stop here. Enjoy the chapter."

Chapter 1: Vacation Woes

_I had never been this far from home in such a long time. _

The plane slowly eased up and down as I stared out of the window from my seat in coach. The last time I had gone to visit my aunt in Orlando was back when I was about nine or ten, I vaguely remembered what had happened that trip except for the fact that my aunt Sara had come with me on the flight there and that I had to leave back to San Diego by myself. Oh, and of course a trip to Disney world most likely happened, but in my defense, it had been a while so my memory was hazy.

A lot could happen in a couple years. I grew up to be 19, graduated high school and had started a new life outside in community college.

It wasn't really much of a life as far as I was concerned, and the various stresses of homework and trying to adjust to a college setting had taken its toll on my well being. So my mother, as much of a worrywart as she was, decided to send me to Florida for a vacation_. Get out and meet new people_, she said. If only it were so easy.

As I stared out toward the clouds, I heard the sound of a cart driving toward my aisle. I lowered the volume of my iPod and perked up at the flight attendant who stared down at me.

" Here's your Sprite," the flight attendant said with a smile, handing me the beverage in a plastic cup. " We should be landing in Orlando fairly soon."

I smiled, taking the beverage and setting it next to my sketchbook on the tray table. " That's good to know, thank you."

The flight attendant returned the smile. " Your spaghetti will be ready soon, I'll have it returned to your seat in a few minutes. But I may need your name again, in case the chef messes up the order. She's…. kind of bad with names."

I couldn't help but hold back a giggle. " It's Gabriel."

She jotted my name down on a sticky note and tucked it under the ice bucket, then gave me a slight wave and left to serve another aisle of seats.

I adjusted my glasses and stared down at a drawing I had made while I was on the plane, it was a simple sketch of a mermaid character that I had been drawing for a while. A character that I had scrapped for a story, but never really wanted developed. I tucked the drawing back in my sketchbook and placed it on my lap as I took a sip of the sprite. My ears pulsated as we remained in the high altitude. At a time like this I would have mostly attempted to try to sleep but the whirring of the propellers and the throbbing of my ears kept me from doing so. I ruffled my curly black hair as I leaned back on the seat. I had barely eaten earlier that morning so my stomach was nagging me to feed it.

As I waited, I vaguely heard the signal light switch on with a slight beep. I placed my seatbelt back and carefully took off my headphones. The pain in my ears was pulsating even more, as if they were going to burst from my head at any moment. I held on as much as I could, swallowing hard and chewing the last piece of Juicy Fruit I had in my pocket as the plane descended quickly. I could see the faint view of the city from my window and it was quite lovely to look at. I heard the slight pitter-patter of rain lightly pounding the wings of the airplane as we descended. Suddenly, the plane skidded to a stop on the runway and slowly pulled into the port. I sat there for a few minutes, as guests seemed to whiz past to get off the vehicle. I reached for my suitcase and carried it off the plane. I heard the faint boom of thunder in the distance but my ears were so muffled if felt like it took place miles away.

By the time I got into the Orlando airport, it had become quite late. Rain pounded profusely upon the windows and lightning flashed in the deep purple sky. I looked on at the spectacle, nearly bumping into a few pedestrians as I did so and continued down the hall. I was lucky I travelled quite lightly and only needed one suitcase for everything so I managed to skip past the baggage claim. I adjusted the jacket around my waist as I looked around for my aunt Rosa in the main lobby. It was a grueling battle, dodging crowds of people with Disney World and SeaWorld souvenirs in their suitcases. Families with small children asleep in their arms slowly strode past, as they struggled to carry their own bags to the upstairs gate. I finally managed to spot my aunt in the distance after a frustrating half an hour and pulled up to her with an excited smile.

She was a rather short, thin woman with curly, reddish-brown hair. She gleamed an excited smile towards me as she ran up to pull me into a quick embrace. My auntie Rosa had been looking forward to my visit for weeks since I had told her and wanted to do her best to make me feel welcome. To be honest, her just being there was just enough to make me smile and forget the painful throbbing of my ears.

" Aye, mira a mi hermoso sobrino," she greeted with a smile. " Te extrañe!"

Her Puerto Rican accent was very thick. It was painfully obvious when she spoke in English, so she had stuck to talking in Spanish whenever I had come to visit. I could understand some parts of speech just fine, but my prowess of speaking the language was still rather limited. To be honest I was rather embarrassed to speak it. I had a way of screwing up the grammar whenever I had tried to say something in Spanish, so I had sort of given up the battle.

I giggled excitedly as she hugged me. " Hola Titi Rosa!" I replied back.

She seemed rather pleased to hear me speaking in Spanish. She gave a smug grin as we began walking down the hall to the outside. I reached down to my navy blue jacket around my hips and quickly put it on as we neared the outside.

" Aye, que chevere," She chuckled as she pulled out her umbrella. " Como estàs? "

I volunteered to hold the umbrella for a while as we quickly made our way out to the parking garages.

" Muy bien, estóy un poco cansado antes del vuelo."

She nodded, huddling together as we bolted through the pouring rain. Lightning struck in the distance as the flash seemed to boom throughout the vicinity of the airport parking lot. We reached her car and quickly got inside, she gave a light press of the heater as we began driving off into the squall.

" Si, puedo imaginarme. Como estas su mama? " She continued, adjusting the windshield wipers.

" Es muy bien, viviendo con su novio Hasan y su hijo en nuestra casa."

Rosa became silent for a moment, and then turned to me with a frown. "Eres bien con eso?"

In truth, I hadn't been before. Hasan was a sweet gentleman and I could really see that he loved my mother with his entire being. Once he had moved in with us, I feared he would draw my mom's attention away from me, that I wouldn't be her one and only baby in the house. As I had adjusted and the two of us had gotten closer, my mother and I sort of began to drift somewhat. She was always interested in the sports loving conversations that Hasan's son had to say but always disregarded me when I had tried to say something. It was somewhat difficult but I guess that was what adulthood was all about.

I gave a sigh and looked out the side window.

Rosa could see something was wrong. She put a hand upon my cheek as she kept on driving, giving me a quick glance as she smiled. Her smile was always infectious to me as she was one of my favorite aunts I had.

" No te preocupes, un vacacion le harà sentirse mejor." She said, adjusting her glasses as she kept her eyes on the road. " Vas a Disney World mañana, claro que si?"

My eyes perked up at the mention of the place. I had planned a vacation to Disney World ever since my mom had mentioned the vacation plan. New Fantasyland had just opened a few months ago and was still in process even as the main area was opened to the public. Now that the whole expansion had been completed, I was not expecting to miss out on it. I had planned to meet some friends that I had met on Facebook there for a little bit of a fun day. The thought made me giddy inside as I stared out in the rain.

" Si. Estòy muy emocionado." I admitted with a smile.

She gave a chuckle and nodded as we sped off into the night.

We arrived at her place around 11:30. The rain had begun to subside and the lightning had ceased entirely by the time we had pulled up on the driveway. Rosa and I quickly waddled over to the door, under a small patch of roof that shielded us from the oncoming storm

She promptly took out a key from her purse and unlocked the front door, using some slight force to push the door open. I wandered inside and placed the umbrella down on a hanger close to the doorway. It was a quaint little space, the kitchen had been in the same place since I was last there, the furniture and living room as well.

Rosa set her purse down on the kitchen counter as she opened the fridge.

I took of my jacket and bundled it up in my arms as I adjusted myself on the sofa. I looked around the new surroundings and smiled with delight.

" It's like I never left the last time…" I said with a smile.

Rosa turned, holding a large pot in her hands before setting it down on the kitchen counter.

" Leftover spaghetti from yesterday. It's not a lot, but I know you're hungry." she said with a smile before letting a yawn pass her lips.

I looked over at the pot and smiled with delight before turning to my aunt and giving her a hug. She felt very warm, despite how soaked to the bone she had been from the rainstorm not to long ago. She smiled and stroked my head contentedly as I embraced her. She released me and smiled.

" Oh. I have something for you." She said with a slight giggle as she scratched her head, walking into the bedroom in a sloth-ish fashion. She returned a few minutes later with a small box and sat down on a chair across from where I sat.

The box was made of tin and it was quite small, easily could fit in the palm of my hand. It was ornately detailed with the likeness of Mickey Mouse grinning ear to ear with Pluto at his side. I looked up at her with a smile.

" Rosin, you didn't have to.." I said, looking down at the box.

" I know you got the money I sent you for your birthday," she began. " But this was what I really wanted to give you if you ever came here."

I looked down and gently pressed the lid off the box, it felt to the run on the floor with a silent clang as I looked in utter joy at the thing within. It was a passport, no, not any passport. It was a Disney World passport! At first it was almost too surreal, thinking as if I was in some kind of bizarre fantasy from the lack of food in my system. But if it wasn't, I was certainly excited.

Not even thinking, I ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. " Thank you Rosin! B-But how did…"

She smiled, giving me a playful wink. " Let's say for now, I know somebody."

She got up from the seat and promptly began to walk over to the bedroom. She gave a light smile before yawning.

" I have work tomorrow, so I'll see you off in the morning." She said mid-yawn.

" Okay." I said gently with a smile. " Night. "

Then she was silent and with a smile, closed the bedroom door.

I looked across the way from the living room where a sat of sheets and blankets sat stacked up neatly next to the couch. I placed my suitcase down next to the stack and dug through it for a few minutes, pulling out my Pajamas. I ran to the bathroom to change then, laid the sheets out along the couch to prep myself for the big day. Then, with spaghetti in tow, I looked up at my phone's Facebook app and smiled. I began quickly typing along the tiny keyboard before releasing a quiet yawn and drifting off to sleep.

On the side_ of _my "bed," my phone sat charging as I slept. My phone's light had just dimmed and on my Facebook status, read the following words.

_ " Just landed in Orlando! Disney World with friends tomorrow, I can't wait!"_


End file.
